Mãe
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Uma singela homenagem às mães. Afinal, não são as mães anjos a velarem por seus filhos?


**MÃE**

**Em homenagem a todas as mães...as que estão presentes, as que são loucas e escrevem fics, as que partiram desta vida para se tornarem anjos da guarda e protetoras de seus filhos na Terra...a Mãe de Jesus, eterno símbolo do quanto o Amor Maternal não conhece limites.**

**Feliz dia das Mães!**

**Obrigada a Arthemisys por betar este fic e me ajudar a escreve-lo.**

**MÃE**

**Por que Deus permite que**

**As mães vão-se embora?**

Carlos Drummond de Andrade.

O vento corta sua pele, mas Hyoga já se acostumara com o clima gélido e inóspito daquela região. Afinal, fora seu lar por grande parte de sua vida. Aprendera a amar aquela terra eternamente branca, e sentia falta da gente da vila, que o viu crescer, enquanto acompanhava seu Mestre Cristal em seu rígido treinamento.

Sim, sofrera ali, mas porque tinha um intuito, uma meta. Chegar a sua mãe que repousava no fundo do mar gelado do Ártico. Ele jamais ousou esquece-la, as memórias de sua mãe estavam enraizadas de tal forma em sua alma que seria impossível pensar nisso.

"Hyoga...você vai mergulhar?"-a voz do jovem Jacob o tirou de suas lembranças e ele encarou o menino, havia preocupação em seu semblante.

"Não Jacob."-sua resposta parecia tranqüilizá-lo.-"Jamais conseguiria alcançar o navio onde minha mãe dorme, agora."

"É uma pena, Hyoga."-disse o menino.-"Aonde vai agora?"

"Voltar para casa."-respondeu, voltando pelo caminho da antiga cabana que morou.

Jacob decidira retornar para a sua vila, talvez falar com seu avô. Achava que Hyoga estava com o olhar entristecido demais.

Hyoga caminhou muito tempo na neve antes de chegar a cabana, esta há muito abandonada. Abriu a porta e a encontrou exatamente como a deixara, antes da guerra contra Hades, deus dos mortos.

Jogou em um canto sua mochila e tratou de acender a velha lareira, logo o ambiente ficou mais aquecido, mas nem por isso, acolhedor. Observou a velha estante de livros, havia livros de autores de diversos pontos do planeta, e de poesias. Cristal era um amante da literatura, e apreciava os romancistas russos, ingleses e brasileiros.

Escolheu um entre as muitas obras para folhear e matar o tempo. Sentou-se numa poltrona próxima e o abriu. Era de um escritor brasileiro, por quem seu falecido mestre tinha grande admiração. Um livro de poesias, e uma delas lhe chamou a atenção.

_**Por que Deus permite que**_

_**As mães vão-se embora?**_

_**Mãe não tem limite, **_

_**É tempo sem hora,**_

_**Luz que não apaga**_

_**Quando sopra o vento**_

_**E chuva desaba,**_

_**Veludo escondido**_

_**Na pele enrugada **_

_**Água pura, ar puro,**_

_**Puro pensamento.**_

_**Morrer acontece**_

_**Com o que é breve e passa **_

_**Sem deixar vestígio.**_

_**Mãe, na sua graça,**_

_**É eternidade.**_

_**Por que Deus se lembra **_

_**-mistério profundo-**_

_**De tirá-la um dia?**_

_**Fosse eu Rei do Mundo,**_

_**Baixava uma lei:**_

_**Mãe não morre nunca,**_

_**Mãe ficará sempre**_

_**Junto de seu filho**_

_**E ele, velho embora,**_

_**Será pequenino**_

_**Feito grão de milho.**_

_**Carlos Drummond de Andrade.**_

Hyoga fechou o livro, cabisbaixo. Realmente não fora uma boa escolha este livro de poesias. O colocou sobre a poltrona, antes de sair da cabana, decidido a rever o rosto de sua mãe...ou morrer tentando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na vila de Kohoutek.

Jacob voltou ainda preocupado com seu amigo, ao longe avistou seu avô conversando com um homem alto, e se aproximou curioso.

"Jacob."-seu avô o chamou.-"Quero que conheça o Mestre Kamus de Aquário. Você era muito pequeno quando ele partiu e deixou Cristal aqui. Mas ele ainda se lembra de você."

"Prazer senhor."-Jacob estendeu a mão, e Kamus a apertou em cumprimento.

"Seu neto cresceu muito."-o cavaleiro comentou.-"Mas preciso ir, vim aqui atrás de Hyoga."

"O senhor vai falar com o Hyoga? Que bom!"-disse aliviado em saber que o amigo não ficaria sozinho.

"Por que diz isso?"-perguntou o avô.

"Eu achei o Hyoga tão triste, vovô."

"Onde está Hyoga?" – Kamus perguntou, sentindo um leve arrepio passar por sua espinha.

"Ele está na cabana que pertenceu ao Mestre Cristal." – o jovem russo respondeu prontamente.

Kamus apenas deu um leve cumprimento para os dois e seguiu a passos rápidos, rumo à cabana. Ao chegar lá, viu a porta entreaberta e através da fresta deixada, viu que o recinto estava iluminado. Aquário suspirou aliviado. Entretanto, ao abrir a porta de vez, percebeu que não havia mais ninguém lá.

"Hyoga esteve aqui..." – ele disse a si mesmo, quando percebeu que seu pupilo havia deixado sua mochila em um canto da sala. Continuando a analisar a pequena cabana, Kamus percebeu que, jogado em uma poltrona, havia um livro aberto em uma página qualquer. Seguindo seu instinto de curiosidade, Kamus averiguou que conteúdo aquele exemplar poderia ter. Os olhos azuis do cavaleiro fixaram as primeiros trechos poéticos.

Não precisava ser um mago para entender aquela mensagem: Hyoga iria tentar aquela proeza impossível. Mais uma vez.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyoga olhava para o local onde deveria estar o navio de sua mãe, elevando seu cosmos, socou o gelo sob seus pés, abrindo uma enorme cratera. Em seguida, mergulhou.

Nadava rapidamente, tentando vencer a distância que o separava dela. Minutos depois, seu corpo sentia os efeitos das águas geladas, apesar de seu cosmo estar aceso para protegê-lo de uma hipotermia. Os pulmões ainda resistiam, mas não sabia por quanto tempo poderia prender a respiração.

Bem no fundo, avistou o navio. A esperança o impulsionou a ir adiante. O ar lhe faltava, mas não queria desistir...os pulmões ardiam...mas estava muito próximo dela...não iria retornar...

"Volte..."-uma voz tentava lhe dar razão, mas a ignorou.

Queria ver seu rosto mais uma vez...de repente, seu corpo não suportou mais, soltou o ar que ainda mantinha em seus pulmões,...não tinha forças para retornar...os pulmões queimavam com a água salgada que o invadia.

Olhou para o navio com a visão turva...estava tão perto.

"Mãe..."-foi sua última linha de pensamento antes de perder a consciência.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hyoga, abra os olhos."-a voz doce e serena lhe pediu e o cavaleiro de Cisne atendeu.

O jovem percebeu que estava em um belo jardim, estava um clima ameno e tudo parecia irradiar paz. Onde estava?

"Hyoga."

Virou-se para quem o chamava, engasgou ao ver quem era...sua mãe.

Ela estava linda, toda vestida de branco, e os cabelos loiros soltos lhe davam um ar angelical, não hesitou em correr até ela e abraça-la. Não era um sonho! Sentia seu calor, seu perfume de flores que tanto gostava quando menino. Ela estava realmente ali.

"Como você cresceu. Estou tão orgulhosa de você, meu filho."-dizia acariciando seus cabelos.

"Eu morri? É isso? Ficaremos juntos finalmente?"-ele perguntou, lágrima aos olhos.

Nastassia sorriu, um sorriso triste, tocando o rosto de seu filho.

"Ainda não."-murmurou.-"Ainda tem muito o que fazer, o que viver meu filho."

"Como não?"-estava inconformado.-"Não vou deixá-la mais!"

"Ouça-me Hyoga...todos temos uma missão a cumprir no mundo, e somente quando a finalizamos, podemos partir para outra vida. A minha terminou naquela tarde, quando o navio que viajávamos naufragou...mas a sua está muito longe de terminar."-ela segura sua mão e lhe coloca uma rosa.-"Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, Hyoga...acompanhando seu crescimento, suas lutas...nunca estivemos realmente separados. O amor entre uma mãe e seu filho é um elo que nenhuma divindade teria forças para separar. Continue a viver, Hyoga...por mim e por você. E que continue a ser o homem que eu sempre esperei que se tornasse...integro, bom e honesto."

"Mãe..."

"Adeus, meu filho..."-ela lhe beija a testa, Hyoga sente o calor dos lábios dela em sua pele e depois o frio.-"Agora...acorde Hyoga..."

"Acorde Hyoga! ACORDE!"

Kamus o chamava insistentemente, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e tossir para expelir de seus pulmões os resquícios da água do mar. Sentiu que Kamus colocou a mão em seu ombro, aumentando seu cosmo para aquecê-lo, a medida que o ajudava a se levantar.

"Dá próxima vez, eu deixarei que se afogue!"-ameaçou, olhando-o em um misto de raiva e preocupação.

"Como...?"-perguntou entre um acesso de tosse e outro e percebeu que Kamus estava com as roupas molhadas, certamente mergulhou nas águas atrás dele.

"Quase que perdemos você...achei que não iria reagir. Seu coração havia realmente parado de bater."-Kamus lhe disse, em um tom mais apaziguador.

"Eu vi minha mãe."-disse-lhe.

"Não creio. Eu o encontrei inconsciente ao sabor das correntes, Hyoga. Estava muito longe do navio."

"Não. Eu a vi."-olhou para a mão, onde estava segurando a rosa que ela lhe dera e sorriu.-"Eu a vi sim."

Kamus o olhou sem entender, Hyoga levantou-se e olhou para os céus e falou em voz alta.

"Eu me esforçarei para continuar a ser o homem que sempre quis que eu me tornasse, mãe. Eu prometo."

O vento soprou mais forte, e com ele veio o doce perfume de flores e sabia...sabia que ela ainda estaria ao seu lado, como um anjo a protegê-lo.

Afinal, não são as mães anjos a velarem por seus filhos?

Fim.

Bem...este fic curto eu fiz para homenagear o dia das mães, e por que escolhi Nastassia? Bem...se lembrarem bem do animê, Nastassia cedeu seu lugar no bote salva vidas para que Hyoga se salvasse. Para uma mãe a vida de seu filho estará acima de qualquer coisa, até mesmo da sua própria vida.

Para mim, ela simboliza bem este amor maternal puro!

Feliz dia das Mães, a todas as mães! o/


End file.
